In a lecture hall, a presenter may move between a blackboard or demonstrative exhibit and other locations on a stage. Live viewers in the audience will typically track the motion of the presenter and follow the presentation in its natural sequence. A problem arises when an effort is made at automated filming of the live lecture for recording onto a recording medium or transmission to a remote location. In many instances, a viewer will see the lecturer move out of the screen, disrupting the presentation in the mind of the viewer. There have been several relatively straightforward solutions proposed for this problem. The easiest solution, other than to require the presenter to stand rigidly in a fixed location, is to simply create a wide-angle view of the presentation stage so that the lecturer is always present in the field of view of the camera. This replicates to some extent the live experience of a viewer in the audience. However, the video presentation of such an image appears remote and small-scale features such as notes on a whiteboard will be invisible. Another solution to this problem is to have a series of switch mats on the floor so that the lecturer activates preset camera views. For example, several preset cameras can be focused at various locations in the room and when the lecturer steps onto one of these locations it activates the associated camera view. This always presents the lecturer in the appropriate view and scale. However, transitions between views are “jumpy” and the sequence viewed on video lacks the fluidity and pace of conventional live viewing of the same scene. Yet another alternative has been the use of motion tracking cameras. Motion tracking cameras are widely available and used in the security industry. They are less used in lecture hall and presentation settings because, when the speaker is standing in a fixed position such as at a podium, the camera view is less stable than would be captured by a preset view triggered by a switch mat. Also, motion tracking cameras are easily confused. For example, a motion-detecting camera will not know which of two people to follow during a lecture if they are both present in the field of view. Audience motion can also provide inappropriate camera panning and zooming. In general the shortcomings of motion detecting cameras have prevented their use and adoption.